Dernière année
by lllia
Summary: Lily Evans rentre en septième année, sa toute dernière à Poudlard. Mais alors qu'elle veut que tout soit parfait, James Potter l'exaspère déjà. James Potter... ou la seule personne capable de la mettre dans des colères incontrôlables.
1. Chapitre 1

Dans le reflet du miroir, mes mains s'activent à attacher mon insigne à mon chemisier.

L'épingle glisse dans le tissu et se coince entre les coutures.

Préfète en chef.

Voilà ce qu'indique mon insigne, soigneusement astiqué et collé à ma poitrine.

D'épaisses mèches auburn tombent dessus, le cachant par endroits et m'indiquant qu'il est temps de m'occuper un peu de mon apparence, pour l'instant négligée.

Je prends la brosse qui repose devant moi, contre la glace, et la plonge dans mes cheveux pour en défaire les nœuds. Ils sont si longs...

J'aurais dû me couper les pointes il y a un moment déjà mais les mois de juillet et août ne m'en ont pas donné l'envie. Entre le soleil, la chaleur étouffante, et les allers et retours entre les maisons de mes différentes amies, je n'ai pratiquement pas passé de temps chez moi.

Peut être seulement quelques après-midis passés à lire sur mon lit en tentant de faire abstraction des gloussements idiots de ma sœur Pétunia et de son petit ami Vernon dans la chambre d'à côté.

Elle est d'ailleurs la raison de mon peu de temps passé à la maison.

C'est sûrement stupide, je sais, mais même après six ans, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur lorsque je surprends l'un de ses regards méprisant.

Pour le reste nos sentiments sont complètement réciproques.

Ils l'ont toujours été. Même petites lorsque rien ne pouvait nous séparer, nous étions exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous nous connaissions par cœur.

Et c'est toujours le cas. Je connais toutes ses mimiques, ses grimaces, et je devine aisément ce qui l'attriste ou la rend désagréable. Je détecte chacun de ses mensonges et elle repère les miens. Mais nous ne nous adressons presque pas la parole et lorsque nous le faisons, ce n'est que pour s'envoyer des méchancetés ou parce que nous le sommes obligées.

Je ne peux pas rester dans cette maison sans ressentir un malaise dans tout mon être. Pétunia vit ici toute l'année et moi, quand je reviens à chaque vacance, j'ai seulement l'impression d'être de passage, une étrangère dans un environnement qui ne me semble plus ni familier ni chaleureux. C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé la solution : m'arranger pour me faire inviter constamment quelque part. Et je dois dire que c'était une très bonne idée.

Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir vu beaucoup mes parents, qui, je le sais, sont beaucoup attristés par ma relation avec Pétunia et mon émancipation de la maison qu'ils n'ont jamais abordés, sûrement compréhensifs.

Je repose la brosse devant moi et passe une main dans mes cheveux démêlés. Je me demande comment je vais les attacher puis remarque qu'aucune mèche rebelle ne me dérange le visage. Pourquoi pas les laisser détacher ? Je ne le fais jamais. D'habitude je les enroule dans un chignon ou dans une queue de cheval serrée, pour qu'ils ne me gênent pas.

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de changer. Peut-être est-ce lié au fait que je pars ce matin pour ma dernière année à Poudlard ?

Mon regard dérive des mèches qui encadrent mon visage pâle à mes yeux vert émeraude qui me fixent avec mélancolie.

Ma dernière année. Ma septième année à Poudlard. Tout ça me semble tellement irréel. Aussi irréel que les attentats des mangemorts qui parcourent le monde entier. Je ne me sens tellement pas prête à affronter le monde. Poudlard est comme une bulle que je suis loin de vouloir faire éclater.

DRIIIIING

Je sursaute et cours vers mon lit pour arrêter mon réveil qui me perce les tympans. J'abats brutalement ma main sur le sommet et me laisse glisser contre le rebord de mon lit, jusqu'à finir en position complètement assise sur le sol froid.

Sur le cadran, l'aiguille pointe le chiffre sept, visible uniquement grâce aux quelques rayons du soleil qui filtrent à travers mes volets.

Voilà, ça y est. C'est parti pour une nouvelle journée. Je dois me préparer et dans une heure, partir en voiture pour la gare de King Cross.

J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension n'est jamais bon pour trouver le sommeil. C'est pour ça que je me suis réveillée bien avant la sonnerie de mon réveil et que cela fait bien une heure que je traîne dans ma chambre sombre et silencieuse en me remémorant de vieux souvenirs.

Je me relève lentement et m'approche à nouveau du miroir que j'ai quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Je suis habillée, mais de mon uniforme, que j'ai revêtu uniquement pour voir l'effet de mon insigne de préfète en chef. J'enlève mes habits délicatement et les dépose sur le tas de vêtements empilés dans ma valise. Je prends un jean et un débardeur et les enfile rapidement tout en actionnant la poignée de ma porte. Je pénètre dans le couloir froid et dévale en silence les escaliers pour aller manger mon petit déjeuner. Ma mère, mon père et Pétunia le prennent déjà et j'hésite à faire demi-tour pour le prendre plus tard mais je réalise que je ne me suis jamais assise à la même table qu'eux durant tout l'été.

A chaque fois que j'étais à la maison, je feignais un mal de ventre et allais me resservir à manger plus tard.

Allez, c'est la dernière fois, Lily ! je m'encourage mentalement

Je m'assois sur un tabouret qui traîne et lance un petit bonjour à l'adresse de mes parents qui me répondent avec bonne humeur et font les gros yeux à Pétunia pour qu'elle fasse preuve d'un minimum de politesse. Elle grommelle dans sa barbe ce qui doit se rapprocher d'une salutation tout en évitant de croiser mon regard. Tant mieux je suis loin de vouloir subir ses piques et ses remarques aujourd'hui. Je ne suis juste pas d'humeur.

Remarquant qu'un gros blanc s'est installé depuis mon arrivée ici, je me dépêche de finir mon bol de céréale et de grimper à nouveau les escaliers pour me préparer dans la salle de bain. J'applique enfin du mascara sur mes cils clairs pour relever mon regard et presse un gloss brillant sur mes lèvres.

Enfin l'heure. Me voilà maintenant sur le chemin de Poudlard.

Ou plutôt de King Cross, vous me direz.

« Lily ! »

Je viens à peine de traverser la barrière que je sens quelqu'un plonger sur moi.

Je lui décroche un sourire amusé. Kallista se détache de moi et commence à me parler avec animation, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Elle fait partie des personnes à qui il arrive toujours des choses incroyables.

Mais quand on connaît le contexte, ce n'est plus si étonnant.

Kallista Maslov habite dans une très grande villa en Russie et est la fille d'un homme politique très célèbre. A 17 ans, elle est déjà très connue dans la société sorcière et a assisté aux soirées mondaines les plus réputées.

Si elle est inscrite à Poudlard et non à Durmstrang, c'est tout simplement pour qu'elle ait la meilleure éducation possible.

Et également pour questions de sécurité. Il y a eu déjà un bon nombre d'attentats ratés à l'encontre de son père et celui-ci craint qu'on essaye de l'atteindre à travers sa fille.

Kallista s'arrête soudainement dans son récit et regarde autour de nous. Peut-être parce qu'elle vient de se rendre compte -après que quelqu'un lui soit rentré dedans pour la dixième fois en lui disant de dégager du chemin- qu'elle gênait le passage pour rentrer dans la voie 9 3/4.

Elle se retourne vers moi et alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche, elle se stoppe net à nouveau et commence à me dévisager.

« Tu as changé ! » déclare-t-elle en continuant de m'observer minutieusement

« C'est vrai ? » je m'étonne en fronçant les sourcils

La jeune fille russe acquiesce silencieusement, concentrée à la recherche de ce qui est à l'origine de ma différence.

« Je sais ! » crie-t-elle si fort que la moitié de la gare se retourne vers nous.

Je soupire en l'attirant dans un endroit plus discret car quelqu'un vient, à nouveau de bousculer Kallista en lui demandant de se pousser. Bien sûr, elle l'a ignoré superbement.

« Alors ? » je demande en tentant d'oublier sa désinvolture qui parfois m'agace

« Tes cheveux ! » s'exclame-t-elle en partant dans les aigus comme une gamine

« Oui, et bien ? » je souris, ne sachant pas où elle veut en venir

« Tu les as lâchés ! »

Oh c'est vrai. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le train qui reflète mon image comme un miroir. J'avais oublié qu'exceptionnellement, je ne les avais pas attachés.

« Et alors ? Ça ne va pas ? » je demande inquiète

« Tu rigoles ? Ils sont magnifiques ! C'est un crime de ne pas les laisser comme ça tous les jours ! » me sermonne-t-elle

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Toujours à tout exagérer. Je reconnais bien là Kallista.

Mais sa remarque me laisse incrédule quand elle me revient entièrement en tête.

Magnifiques ? Comment elle peut dire ça ? Est-ce qu'elle a vu ses propres cheveux ?

Les siens font partis des plus beaux que j'ai vu.

Je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi mais ils dégagent quelque chose d'unique. La façon dont ils ondulent légèrement le long de son dos, dont les mèches châtain-brun glissent parfaitement sur ses épaules...

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Kallista n'a pas autant de succès en raison de ses cheveux. Elle est vraiment très belle.

Elle a de grands yeux marrons surmontés de longs cils, un nez si petit qu'il en paraît enfantin et des lèvres en cœur d'une teinte rosée qui contraste sur sa peau blanche de porcelaine.

« Oh et tu es toute bronzée aussi ! » remarque-t-elle

« Ça y est ? Tu as fini ? » je demande en retenant un léger rire

« Hum...non » avoue-t-elle, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, signe d'une intense réflexion

Cette fois, je laisse échapper un gloussement amusé. Elle me regarde et me lance un regard noir, retrouvant aussitôt sa fierté, la tête haute.

« Je pense qu'on devrait y aller » je dis sans m'en formaliser « regarde, on ne va plus avoir de compartiment. »

Je lui montre le Poudlard Express et le nombre d'enfants qui affluent dedans tout en se piétinant les uns et les autres.

« Oh mince ! Oui... »

Nous nous frayons un chemin à travers la foule et ne tardons pas à nous retrouver écrasés de tous les côtés, à peine après avoir posé un pied dans le couloir. Quelqu'un me pousse et je tombe à la renverse. Mais au lieu de m'écrouler sur le sol, je me cogne contre un torse et de grands bras viennent me retenir. Mon nez est plaqué contre un parfum masculin qui ne me paraît pas si désagréable.

« Evans, je sais que je t'ai manqué, mais de là à me sauter dessus... »

Je rougis aussitôt de cette proximité alors que je me rends compte à qui appartient la voix. Je me décale si vivement que je manque de trébucher en arrière. James Potter, qui n'a pas manqué ma réaction, arbore un sourire goguenard. Sourire goguenard qui s'élargit encore plus lorsque mon rougissement embarrassé se transforme en rougissement de colère.

« Dans tes rêves, Potter » je lâche les dents serrées

« Effectivement, pas dans les tiens ? » dit-il en se rapprochant de moi, comme pour reconstituer la scène qui s'est déroulée juste avant

Je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur. J'ai envie de lui arracher son sourire narquois, dessiné sur ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, mais je sens Kallista me retenir.

« Viens, ne perds pas ton temps avec _eux_ » dit-elle doucement en me tirant le bras

Je lance un regard méprisant à Potter et recule pour m'éloigner de lui. En retour, il ne fait qu'hausser un sourcil l'air de dire : "c'est tout, tu abandonnes, Evans ?"

Il a gardé son air moqueur. Il est fier et arrogant. En partant, j'ai l'impression de le laisser gagner et il n'y a pas de sensation plus détestable.

Je tourne les talons et brise le contact. Je suis si énervée que je pourrais frapper dans quelque chose.

« Lily ! Kallista ! » crie une voix forte tout au bout du couloir

Je plisse les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qui nous a appelé et mon regard croise celui de Mary qui agite les bras en grand pour qu'on la voit. Je me détends aussitôt et ma mâchoire, serrée, se décontracte dans un large sourire.

« Vous avez trouvé un compartiment ? » je demande en arrivant à son niveau en en la serrant joyeusement dans mes bras

« Oui vient-il est juste là ! »

Mary se retourne et pousse la porte à sa droite pour nous laisser rentrer. Alice, qui est déjà là, se lève aussitôt pour nous dire bonjour.

« Hey ! Ça fait longtemps ! » rigole-t-elle

J'acquiesce en esquissant à mon tour un sourire complice tandis que Kallista fronce les sourcils. Cet été, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps chez moi, mais chez mes amies. Je suis restée principalement chez Mary puis chez Alice et nous nous sommes souvent retrouvées toutes les trois.

Si nous n'avons pas pris la peine d'inviter Kallista, c'est tout simplement parce que nous savions qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir. Son père ne la laisse pas s'amuser une seule seconde et la fait travailler sans relâche. De plus, il ne consent pas entièrement à son amitié avec des sangs mêlés. Alors celle d'une née moldue...

Je me mords la lèvre en pensant à la peine qu'elle peut ressentir, en permanence exclue.

Un réel lien se renforce à chaque vacance passée ensemble et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait manqué ce détail.

Je m'assois sur une banquette et glisse jusqu'au bout pour me coller à la fenêtre. Je pose ma joue contre la vitre et contemple un instant cette vision unique que jamais plus je n'aurais la possibilité d'avoir.

Les plus jeunes qui sont émerveillés en voyant le Poudlard express tout en étant incapables de lâcher leurs parents d'une semelle.

Les gamins qui crient et courent à travers tout le quai 9 3/4.

Les groupes d'amis qui se reforment, les cris surexcités et les joies des retrouvailles.

Les parents, qui, certains avec les larmes aux yeux, effectuent une dernière recommandation tout en embrassant leurs enfants. Même les plus vieux. Même les cinquièmes années qui tentent de se défaire de leurs étreintes, sûrement par souci d'expression de leur indépendance.

Je grave chaque sourire, chaque geste, chaque couleur. Chaque son étouffé qui me parvient jusque dans mon wagon. Wagon dans lequel je serais la prochaine fois pour la toute dernière fois. Pour partir, cette fois, définitivement, de Poudlard, pour ne jamais plus y revenir.

J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Est-ce que c'est de la nostalgie ?

Non...

C'est surtout de la peur. La peur d'être adulte et de devoir enfin l'assumer.

Il faut que je profite de cette dernière année d'insouciance. De cette année où j'ai encore le droit d'être une enfant.

D'être, pour une fois encore, émerveillée par la vue d'un château rempli de magie.


	2. Chapitre 2

\- Alors...

Les doigts de Mary pianotent contre le rebord de la vitre et ses yeux noisette se lèvent vers moi.

Le train est parti depuis un moment et nous avons déjà écouté les récits de Kallista sur ses soirées mondaines et ses voyages à travers l'Europe et l'Amérique.

A voir l'air faussement innocent que prennent Alice et Mary, je sais exactement de quoi elles vont parler maintenant. Mais alors qu'elles commencent à ouvrir la bouche je m'empresse de prendre la parole.

\- Comment va Frank ? je demande abruptement en plaquant un sourire parfaitement hypocrite sur mes lèvres.

Touchée. Alice devient aussitôt écarlate et Mary éclate de rire devant la diversion -plutôt intelligente, il faut l'avouer- que je viens de faire pour échapper à la conversation qui m'attendait.

\- Frank Longdubat ? demande aussitôt Kallista en se redressant à ma gauche et en me balançant ses longs cheveux bruns dans le visage par la même occasion.

\- Je...il..., bredouille mon amie.

Je m'enfonce profondément dans la banquette et admire à mon aise sa mine déconfite alors que je l'ai eue à son propre jeu.

\- LILY A TROUVE UN MEC PENDANT LES VACANCES ! lâche-t-elle soudainement en me pointant du doigt théâtralement.

Mon rire se transforme en toux et je lui jette un regard noir.

\- ATTENDEZ !

Kallista sonde du regard Alice puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Je crois que vous avez des choses à me dire, lâche-t-elle en nous regardant tour à tour tout en croisant les bras.

Je grimace puis acquiesce.

\- Tu te rappelles quand on a dit qu'on était parti une semaine à Londres ?

\- Oui, au Chaudron Baveur, grommelle Kallista.

\- Eh bien c'est là que j'ai rencontré Théo. Il a notre âge et vient d'emménager en Angleterre. Il va rentrer cette année à Poudlard.

\- Oh génial ! Donc vous êtes sortis ensemble ? Comment ça s'est fait ?

Je souris en même temps que je me remémore les souvenirs.

\- Ça s'est fait simplement. Je l'avais vu toute la journée entouré d'une bande de gars mais ils sont partis le soir. Ils sont rentrés chez eux et lui est resté tout seul car il louait une chambre au chaudron baveur, comme nous. J'étais descendue sans les filles pour aller à la librairie mais il m'a abordé et m'a payé un verre. On a parlé et décidé de se revoir le lendemain et on s'est très vite rapprochés.

\- Ça c'est sûr ! Toujours collés l'un à l'autre ! commente Alice en partant dans un grand éclat de rire, vite suivi de celui de Mary.

Je hausse les épaules et soupire d'un air consterné devant sa remarque. Bon, effectivement, c'est vrai que j'ai eu tendance à rester souvent avec lui. Même très souvent.

\- Mais il était tellement...gentil, sympa, agréable, marrant...et beau...

Je peux me remémorer très vivement les détails de son visage. Ses cheveux châtains si soyeux, ses grands yeux bleu-vert, son sourire éclatant...

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs datant déjà d'un mois. Ça ne sert à rien de repenser au passé.

\- Mais, s'il a déménagé...il doit être là, non ? Dans le Poudlard express ? réfléchit Kallista à haute voix.

\- Oui, je réponds en hochant la tête.

Elle relève ses yeux chocolat et me jette un regard mi-exaspérée mi-amusée.

\- Et alors ? Tu vas te décider à me raconter la suite ?

\- La suite ? Quelle suite ? je demande nonchalamment.

Ma meilleure amie lève les yeux au ciel puis prend une grande inspiration.

\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes vus après la semaine à Londres ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes envoyé des hiboux ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé le dernier jour du séjour ? Est-ce que vous êtes toujours ensembles ?

Alice et Mary ont elles aussi les yeux rivés sur moi car elles non plus ne connaissent pas tous les détails et semblent attendre patiemment que je daigne parler.

Je réfléchis intensément, ouvre la bouche puis la referme.

\- Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas vraiment parlé de ce qui allait arriver après. Et on ne s'est pas du tout parlé depuis. Au départ je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais...je veux dire...

Je ferme les yeux et son visage rieur revient aussitôt dans mon esprit.

\- Je l'aimais bien et cette semaine a vraiment été fantastique...

\- Je le savais, ça, se moque gentiment Mary.

\- Attends, tu ne sens pas le "mais" dans sa phrase là ? réplique Alice, attentive.

Son regard bleu rencontre le mien et j'acquiesce lentement en clignant des yeux pour confirmer ce qu'elle a deviné.

\- ...mais c'était trop parfait, j'explique en me renfonçant dans la banquette.

\- Heu là j'ai pas tout compris ! s'exclame Mary en me regardant comme si j'étais folle.

Je me demande un moment comment je vais pouvoir expliquer ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression que notre histoire était un rêve dans une dimension parallèle.

\- C'était trop parfait, trop irréel. Finalement, c'était juste une aventure de vacances. Et les vacances sont finies, je précise.

Mary secoue la tête car elle n'a toujours pas compris mais les autres acquiescent lentement.

\- Assez parlé de moi ! je dis au bout de plusieurs longues secondes en claquant des mains.

Je me tourne vers Alice et mes deux autres amies m'imitent. Je sens que le trajet va passer vite finalement.

Ma joue collée contre la vitre froide, je contemple la buée qui se forme par superposition sur les landes du paysage à chacune de mes respirations. De temps en temps, je lève un doigt et le presse contre le nuage blanc pour former des petits dessins, comme les gosses aiment souvent le faire. Un sourire vient orner mes lèvres à cette idée mais je continue distraitement tout en regardant Kallista débattre avec Alice sur je ne sais quel sujet.

Ça fait des heures que nous sommes parties et je n'ai aucune idée de comment elles font pour encore parler avec autant d'emphase.

Mes yeux glissent sur leurs visages et je ne peux que constater leurs différences, qu'elles soient physiques ou concernant leur caractère.

Alice a des cheveux blonds qui lui tombent jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux bleus très clairs, d'une teinte glaciale. Ses lèvres sont plutôt fines, son nez droit et un peu long. Elle a tendance à avoir des opinions très réfléchis et des valeurs pour lesquelles elle se bat dans la vie.

Elle est donc tout le contraire de Kallista. Kallista, elle, a bien sûr un caractère bien à elle et peut faire des choix. Mais pour ce qui est de choses sérieuses et de l'avenir, elle n'écoute que son père.

Des fois j'en ai même peur. Je n'ai aucune idée de jusqu'où elle va le laisser déterminer sa vie.

Mon regard descend sur la banquette face à moi et j'observe avec amusement les emballages vides qui traînent un peu partout. Mary a acheté tant de nourriture que j'ai cru qu'elle allait finir le chariot de marchandises. Elle mange tellement ! Et pourtant elle ne prend jamais un gramme.

Elle est très mince et comme Alice, a les cheveux blonds. Mais les siens sont bien plus foncés, ils sont blonds cendrés et également longs et lisses.

Mary qui regarde sans rien dire la discussion animée entre Kallista et Alice perçoit mon regard et ses yeux noisette se relèvent vers moi. Elle aussi semble fatiguée de tout ça et elle appuie négligemment sa tête sur son genou, l'air désinvolte. Nous échangeons un sourire complice.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu n'aimes pas le mari que va te choisir ton père ? s'exclame Alice en me faisant sursauter.

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils et tends l'oreille. Depuis quand son père va lui choisir son mari ?

Mais en analysant le visage d'Alice, je me rends compte qu'elle a dit ça uniquement pour faire réagir Kallista et lui montrer que si elle continue comme ça sa vie va se résumer à ça.

Seulement Kallista ne réagit pas du tout comme nous nous y attendons. Au lieu de nier en affirmant que jamais une telle chose ne se produirait, elle se redresse, la tête haute et droite.

\- J'ai suffisamment confiance en mon père pour me trouver un bon fiancé, déclare-t-elle dignement.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois sans en croire mes oreilles et entends Mary s'étrangler avec une patacitrouille qu'elle venait de lancer tranquillement dans sa bouche.

Alice, quant à elle, a les yeux exorbités et c'est la première à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mais enfin Kal', dit Mary doucement comme si elle s'adressait à une enfant particulièrement lente d'esprit, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Nous attendons qu'elle parle mais un long silence nous répond.

\- Kallista Maslov, je prononce d'un ton ferme, depuis quand est-ce que tu sais que tu vas avoir un mariage arrangé ?

Elle tique à "mariage arrangé" mais ne relève pas. Elle se tourne simplement vers moi, qui suis à côté d'elle en faisant voler autour d'elle ses longs cheveux châtains.

\- Je le sais depuis toujours ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel, c'est tout à fait normal dans ma famille !

\- Mais enfin tu peux pas dire ça ! Et pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?

\- Et tu as eu déjà plusieurs petits amis, non ? complète Mary après moi.

Kal' nous regarde tour à tour et je remarque son air profondément agacé.

\- D'abord vous ne m'avez jamais posé la question et de toute façon je savais que vous ne comprendriez pas ! Et puis Poudlard n'est pas un couvent et mon père se fout complètement de mes petites histoires ! ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse de Mary.

Nous nous regardons d'un air atterré ce qui a le don d'énerver la jeune fille russe un peu plus.

\- Bon maintenant on arrête ! Cette conversation n'a aucune utilité ! déclare-t-elle vivement.

Je vois Mary lever les sourcils et Alice se retenir de parler. Je pose à nouveau ma joue contre la vitre froide et continue de regarder le paysage. Je ferme rapidement les yeux et ne peux que remarquer le gros blanc tendu du compartiment.

\- Lily... heu Lily...

\- EVANS !

Je sursaute violemment et me redresse toute droite en manquant de tomber de la banquette. Ma tête se cogne contre le rebord de la fenêtre et je lâche un gémissement en posant une main sur mes cheveux. Perdue et désorientée, je lève mes yeux verts et découvre que tout le monde me regarde. Et par tout le monde, je n'entends pas seulement mes amies mais aussi la bande des maraudeurs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?!

Je sens mes joues chauffer d'embarras alors que j'entends certains se marrer.

C'est ça, foutez vous de ma gueule en plus.

Je leur jette un regard noir qui s'accentue à la vue de Potter qui lui ne feint même pas de se retenir de rire. C'est lui qui m'a fait sursauté et qui m'a réveillé. J'ai reconnu sa voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! Je ne veux pas de lui dans mon compartiment !

Mais alors que je m'apprête à faire une réflexion à ce sujet, Kallista passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est toujours aussi désagréable au réveil ! Mais c'est plutôt mignon, non ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je me dégage d'elle alors que tout le monde explose de rire à ces paroles.

\- Bon parlons de choses sérieuses, reprend Alice d'une voix plus moralisatrice, si on t'a réveillé c'est pour te poser une question...

\- Est-ce que c'est toi la préfète en chef ? coupe aussitôt Mary qui en a déjà marre qu'Alice prenne trois plombs pour parler.

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. Déjà pourquoi les maraudeurs sont là ? Et c'est quoi cette question ? Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais ça fait longtemps qu'on est dans le même compartiment. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

\- C'est parce que tu vois, _ils_ se demandaient et sont venus pour te poser la question mais comme tu dormais, m'explique Kallista d'une voix légère, ils nous ont posé la question à nous...

\- Mais tu vois on ne savait parce que tu ne nous as rien dit !

Je hausse les épaules.

\- En quoi ça vous intéresse ? je demande d'un ton désagréable en plongeant mes yeux verts dans ceux chocolats de Potter qui est nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte et arbore son sourire que je déteste tant.

\- Eh bien, ça dépend, me répond-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns ce qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel, si tu es préfète en chef, et bien sûr seulement si tu l'es...

A cette phrase je devine que si certains peuvent penser que je ne le suis pas, lui, en est sûr ce qui me fait détester la façon même dont il le dit. Il fait exprès de parler comme ça de manière si exagérée et lente que j'en viens à me demander s'il fait ça pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est James Potter ! Evidemment que c'est une provocation, son but dans la vie, c'est de m'emmerder !

\- ...dans ce cas-là tu es en retard à la réunion des préfets, finit-il en m'offrant un sourire avec sa dentition parfaite devant laquelle ses groupies seraient en train de faire une syncope.

\- Merde ! je m'exclame en réalisant le sens de sa phrase.

Je me lève vivement en ignorant les "Ah je le savais !" Ou "Je vous l'avais dit !" et m'empresse de chercher les feuilles de tours de garde et mon insigne de préfète en chef.

\- C'est toi Remus le préfet en Chef ? je demande en fouillant de partout avec un niveau de stress au maximum.

\- Heu non, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Potter et Black qui viennent de dire quelque chose de très drôle d'après leur attitude.

\- C'est qui alors ? je demande excédée devant le mutisme soudain des gens qui m'entourent.

Ça y est ! Je viens de trouver mon insigne et je tire par le coin une dizaine de feuilles que je plie d'un mouvement précipité.

\- Vous imaginez ce qu'on va penser de moi, je dis complètement paniquée en réalisant ce que pouvait envoyer l'image d'une préfète qui arrive _en retard._ Le préfet en Chef va croire que je suis irresponsable, qu'on peut pas compter sur moi, que je... QUOI encore ? je dis hargneusement en me tournant vers Potter qui se prend un fou rire qui s'accentue au fur et à mesure de ma liste.

\- C'est...moi ! dit-il à bout de souffle sans toutefois me lâcher des yeux.

J'ai l'impression qu'il attend que je réagisse mais je ne fais que froncer les sourcils. C'est moi qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?! Je ne lis pas dans ses...

Je me stoppe dans ma réflexion et me mords la lèvre.

Non...c'est pas possible je dois avoir mal compris...

\- C'est moi le préfet en Chef ! dit-il en partant dans un nouveau rire devant ma mine déconfite

Il me lance un petit objet que j'attrape instinctivement. Je le retourne entre mes mains et découvre son insigne. Je grimace.

\- Ne cache pas ta joie surtout, lâche Black qui se tient toujours les côtes en se marrant.

\- Mais comment le professeur Dumbledore a pu...je veux dire c'est pas...je bredouille avec des yeux ronds.

Potter lui ne rigole plus comme son meilleur pote. Il croise les bras et me regarde sans aucune gêne.

\- Oui on a compris l'idée. Bon maintenant tu veux venir à la réunion ou tu veux attendre qu'elle soit complètement finie ? me coupe-t-il sèchement sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

Je ferme la bouche et le regarde froidement. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi lunatique ! Il trouve toujours la phrase ou l'attitude pour m'énerver.

Je le dépasse la tête haute et sort dans le couloir sans même le regarder. J'entends aux bruits de pas qu'il m'a rattrapé et je sens son bras frôler le mien. Il est juste à côté de moi, calé sur mon rythme et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver cette situation désagréable au plus haut point. Mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser dans ma poitrine.

Comment je vais faire, pendant une année entière, à devoir partager mes gardes avec lui ? On ne peut pas rester dans la même pièce pendant dix minutes sans que tout soit foutu en l'air, à commencer par nous-même.

Mais comment est-ce qu'il peut même être préfet ?

Un _maraudeur_ , préfet ? Mais à quoi pensait Dumbledore, par Merlin ?!

J'ouvre la porte du compartiment brusquement et m'entends m'excuser pour mon retard sans même le penser. Je m'assois et Potter m'imite. Je le vois se passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns et ne peux retenir une moue mi-moqueuse mi-méprisante. Malheureusement il le remarque et une lueur passe dans ses yeux marrons, accompagnée du sourire standard que je déteste tant. Je ne saisis pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer dans sa tête mais je ressens vivement l'agacement et l'impatience qu'il provoque chez moi. Son sourire s'agrandit et doucement, tout doucement, il se rapproche de moi en se décalant sur la gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je demande d'un ton tranchant alors que son genou touche le mien.

Il ne répond pas alors je lève mes yeux émeraudes vers les siens. Son regard se vrille alors dans le mien et je ne suis pas capable de le détacher.

Je ressens toute cette tension énorme, indomptable, comme électrique, entre nous. Généralement, il ne suffit que d'étincelles pour tout faire exploser.

Pourtant là, j'ai l'impression que depuis l'espace de ces quelques secondes, une certaine compréhension mutuelle s'est formée. Une connexion vient de se créer.

\- Rien...rien du tout, dit-il en détachant chaque mot.

Et boum. Le charme s'est rompu. Nos yeux se détournent au même moment et partent dans des directions opposées.

Lorsque ma voix sort de ma bouche pour discuter de détails administratifs, j'ai la surprise de l'entendre calme et posée.

Pourtant, je suis complètement déboussolée de l'intérieur. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Note de chapitre :

Hey ! Je ne sais pas s'il y a un moyen pour ajouter des notes d'auteur du coup j'en ajoute une dans mon chapitre ! :) Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé et commencé à suivre cette histoire.

Réponse review (pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte) :

Nina R : salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes compliments. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise pour l'instant. Merci pour ton conseil de lecture ! Si tu veux lire un jily français j'ai personnellement bien aimé Les années de la terreur de Cazolie. Encore merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

Lllia

\- Kallista ! Allez dépêche-toi ! je m'exclame d'un ton pressant

Elle empoigne sa valise, rejette ses cheveux ondulés en arrière et daigne me suivre avec une moue toutefois agacée.

\- On ne va plus avoir de place, râle Mary en sortant du train.

Je descends à mon tour et le brouhaha de la foule bourdonne à mes oreilles. Je distingue vaguement les premières années se diriger vers Hagrid et les élèves plus âgés, eux, se dispersent un peu partout en gros tas difformes. Cette désorganisation me fatigue instantanément. J'ai besoin de calme et d'ordre pour me sentir bien, moi !

J'avance péniblement en traînant mes lourds bagages et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que je perçois une calèche à deux mètres de moi. Alice monte la première et me tend la main.

\- Au fait tu as vu Théo ? s'intéresse-t-elle lorsque nous sommes toutes assises et que le véhicule se met en mouvement.

Je hausse les épaules d'un air détaché pour tromper mes amies mais j'avoue appréhender notre rencontre. Comment est-ce que je dois me comporter ? Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir me remettre avec lui ou pas. Je me demande juste si je dois le saluer, l'ignorer, lui sourire ?

\- Non pas encore, je lâche simplement dans un souffle.

Un léger silence pensif s'installe et je me sens obligée de le rompre. Je déteste les grands blancs.

\- Tu as vu Frank ? je demande à Alice.

Ses joues deviennent un peu plus roses mais elle secoue la tête négativement.

\- Tu devrais lui parler je pense, je déclare avec confiance.

\- Oui, surtout que je suis sûre qu'il ressent la même chose que toi ! s'exclame Mary avec enjouement.

Je laisse un sourire étirer mes lèvres. Alice et Frank ne se sont jamais vraiment parlés mais c'est clair qu'ils devraient être ensemble. Quand ils se voient, se regardent ou même échangent une phrase, il y a un truc entre eux. Ça se ressent à des kilomètres !

\- Et toi avec James ? demande Mary en se recoiffant devant un petit miroir de poche.

Je m'étrangle à cette question et commence à tousser bruyamment. Toutes les filles me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ça va pas de dire des trucs comme ça ?! je m'exclame après avoir repris l'usage de la parole -et de mes poumons par la même occasion.

\- Et bien vous êtes préfet-en-chef tous les deux, répond Mary d'un air innocent, je demandais juste comment ça se passe, je crois que tu t'imagines des trucs, non ? Tu as compris quoi dans ma question ?

Un sourire malicieux vient orner ses lèvres et je secoue la tête, affligée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter des amies comme ça ?

La calèche s'arrête soudainement avant que quelqu'un n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et je descends la première. Un immense bien être envahit mon visage en même temps que l'oxygène gonfle mes poumons.

A la vue du château, un sentiment si familier et si fort m'habite que j'ai l'impression de revenir à la maison. _Poudlard_ est ma maison.

\- ...je compte donc sur vous pour vous soutenir les uns et les autres en favorisant la solidarité à la rivalité en ces temps sombres, déclame le professeur Dumbledore.

Sa voix, sage et forte, vient toucher mon âme instantanément. Après la répartition, il y a toujours le discours habituel mais celui-ci est différent. Toutes ces allusions à ce qu'il se déroule dehors me remémore l'horreur de la réalité que j'ai tendance à oublier dès que je franchis la porte de Poudlard.

Mes yeux verts restent figés dans le vide. Et tous les tintements de couverts qui réveillent mon ouïe ne parviennent pas à me sortir de ma torpeur.

Depuis l'année dernière, principalement, le taux de criminalité a atteint des records jamais vus auparavant. Et d'après beaucoup de personnes, ce n'est que le début car tous ces meurtres sont orchestrés par les même groupes, les mangemorts.

\- Lily, tu manges pas ? s'étonne Kallista en voyant que je n'ai pas bougé ne serait-ce que pour attraper un des nombreux plats de nourriture.

\- Si, si...je réponds en forçant un sourire qui semble la convaincre mais qui ne dupe pas Alice.

Elle tourne ses yeux bleus si clairs vers moi et les plonge dans les miens. A ce moment, je sais qu'elle pense exactement à la même chose que moi. Si la plupart des gens autour de moi rigolent gaiement, elle a deviné ce qui me tourmente et je vois qu'elle aussi est touchée.

Est-ce que nous sommes les seules personnes, à cette table, à penser à l'avenir ? À ce qu'il se passe dans la société, dans le monde ?

Est-ce que nous sommes les seules à avoir peur ?

Ou est-ce que les autres font semblant...comme nous le faisons nous-mêmes à longueur de journée ?

DRIINNGG...

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et d'un coup de baguette, éteins le réveil magique qui vient de me briser les tympans. Et ceux de mes amies aussi, si j'en crois leurs grognements.

Mais contrairement à elles, je me lève rapidement et fonce vers la douche.

Quatre filles et une salle de bain ? C'est carrément mission impossible. On est obligées de s'organiser selon des horaires pour ne pas se sauter à la gorge. Je n'imagine même pas comment ça se serait passer si elles n'étaient pas mes amies.

Lorsque je finis par sortir au bout d'un certain, je m'attends à ce qu'elles soient toutes levées mais elles sont encore endormies dans leurs lits.

Finalement je crois que je me suis _vraiment_ réveillée tôt. Mais j'ai l'habitude ! J'aime pouvoir profiter pleinement d'une journée et particulièrement aujourd'hui, j'aimerais avoir le temps de pouvoir distribuer tous les emplois du temps...avec Potter.

Cette pensée m'arrache une grimace mais me motive pourtant à me dépêcher pour être assurée d'avoir un petit déjeuner loin de lui et de sa petite bande.

Mais lorsque je rentre dans la grande salle avec mes papiers pleins les mains, un sentiment nostalgique me secoue.

Ma toute dernière année.

Quelques élèves sont déjà éparpillés sur les quatre grandes tables mais ils sont principalement sur celle des serdaigles. Je me mords la lèvre et observe le peu de monde, si rare dans cette pièce.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Je sursaute et manque de lâcher mes papiers en reconnaissant la voix de Théo. Je me retourne si vite qu'il marque un temps de surprise et un léger sourire retrousse ses lèvres. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours ces grands yeux bleu-vert et ces même cheveux châtains.

\- Oh Salut...je ne t'avais pas vu, je bredouille en sentant mes joues chauffer.

\- Tu es bien à Griffondor, non ? me demande-t-il en commençant à se diriger vers cette même table car lui aussi a été réparti hier à cette maison.

J'acquiesce silencieusement et le suit. Comment peut-il me parler normalement, comme si les dernières fois où nous nous étions vus nous n'étions pas en train de nous embrasser passionnément ?

Comme si nous étions de simples connaissances ?

Je prends un air désinvolte, m'assois face à lui et commence à manger en silence. Moi qui déteste les gros blancs, je suis servie !

Lui n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de la situation pesante car il semble absorbé par l'observation des plats tous plus sophistiqués les uns que les autres.

Tarte à la mélasse, omelettes, œufs, bacon, porridge, céréales, pancakes...

J'avoue que si je n'étais pas autant stressée comme à chaque rentrée -et spécialement celle-ci car c'est l'année des ASPICS-, je serais moi aussi en émerveillement devant le travail des elfes de maison.

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim et même les gaufres ne me donnent pas envie. Je prends un simple jus de citrouille et attends que la grande salle se remplisse pour pouvoir distribuer soigneusement tous les emplois du temps. Pour patienter, je cherche le mien et regarde les horaires de mes cours.

Voyons par quoi je commence...double cours de potions !

Mon visage s'illumine à cette vue. C'est l'une de mes matières préférées et je n'ai pas pu toucher à cet art depuis juin dernier !

Je plie soigneusement ma feuille et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Encore pas longtemps et on va connaître l'affluence dans la grande salle.

\- Tu es...préfète-en-chef ? lis Théo sur mon insigne.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et me retiens de rire. Est-ce que c'est pas la pire tentative de conversation que vous ayez jamais vu ?

Mais j'acquiesce gentiment de la tête en lui souriant légèrement. A ce moment même, je vois plusieurs groupes arriver et je remarque Potter s'approcher avec sa bande. Je jure intérieurement tout en me traitant d'idiote. Après tout, je l'attends depuis une demi-heure pour distribuer les papiers et je râle quand il arrive.

A un moment il faut que je choisisse ce que je veux.

Potter s'assoit et me voit, puis remarque Théo et ses yeux balancent soudainement entre nous deux.

\- Salut. James Potter, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Théo Lewis, sourit Théo à son tour.

Je regarde leurs deux visages tout en trouvant cette situation très inconfortable, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Les autres maraudeurs se présentent et la conversation tourne rapidement sur le déménagement de Théo.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? finit par demander Potter d'un ton détaché.

Qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre ?

Je jette un coup d'œil en coin à Théo et remarque qu'il est autant gêné que moi. J'acquiesce péniblement de la tête mais Black prend la relève après avoir échangé un regard avec son meilleur pote.

\- Et vous vous connaissez comment ?

Je lâche un soupir inaudible comme si j'étais une condamnée mais de grands cris semblent me sauver.

Diversion. Tous à la table des griffondors regardent Kallista, Mary et Alice qui font leur boucan habituel en me retrouvant. Le pire c'est qu'à part Alice, elles ne s'en rendent même pas compte. Elles ne voient même pas que des dizaines de paires d'yeux les fixent.

\- Alors on a quoi en première heure ? s'exclame Kallista en attrapant un pancake et en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de moi.

\- Potions, je dis en souriant.

Un élan de gratitude pour mes amies monte en moi à l'idée qu'elles viennent de me tirer d'une situation désagréable.

\- Tu dois pas distribuer les emplois du temps ? demande Mary en mâchonnant une gaufre.

Je prends rapidement les feuilles et me lève en hochant la tête. Mon regard croise celui de Potter et pour une fois il ne fait rien de particulier. Il a l'air renfrogné et se lève en prenant les emplois du temps et commence à les distribuer avec moi.

\- A ce soir pour la garde, grommelle-t-il lorsqu'il n'a plus aucun papier.

Je le regarde s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est quoi son problème ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Note de chapitre :

Hey ! Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté mais normalement je vais avoir un rythme de publication régulier maintenant que je suis en vacances^^' Bonnes vacances à tous d'ailleurs ! ( ou bonnes révisions et bonne chance pour le bac ou pour vos examens si vous en avez !)

J'espère que vous vous rappeler encore de cette histoire... Merci à KoalaV, Sara Jey Evans et Madalidu170 pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui ont ajouté dernière année dans leurs favoris !

Lllia

\- J'en ai marre, râle Mary en faisant une moue boudeuse digne d'une enfant de cinq ans.

J'enroule mes longs cheveux roux autour de mes doigts et les coince dans un chignon, puis je lui jette un regard. D'après son teint rouge écrevisse, je déduis que je ne suis pas la seule à ressentir cette chaleur étouffante des classes de début septembre. On dirait que l'été n'a pas touché sa fin.

Je hoche la tête de compréhension tandis qu'elle s'étale sur son bureau.

\- Ils sont obligés de nous parler des aspics pendant trois heures ? grommelle Alice.

Je soupire à mon tour et détaille le professeur Flitlwick qui laisse échapper de sa bouche un flot de paroles incessant à propos des examens.

Je ne devrais pas dire ça en tant que préfète-en-Chef mais je crois que je n'ai pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il a dit depuis bien dix minutes.

Je passe une main sur mon visage brûlant et relève les yeux pour englober du regard le reste de la classe.

Les élèves sont à moitié avachis sur leur chaise, somnolant sur leur bureau. Pourtant certains ont les yeux grands ouverts et se rongent les ongles à mesure que le monologue de Flitwick avance.

Bien sûr, d'autres discutent simplement depuis le début du cours -même _des_ cours: nous avons eu ces monologues de profs tout le long de la journée- et je peux même entendre leurs conversations qui sont tout sauf discrètes.

\- Vous avez vu ce beau gosse qui vient d'arriver à Poudlard ? demande une fille blonde qui n'arrête pas de glousser comme une pintade depuis toute à l'heure.

Les six filles dont j'écoute la conversation sans même le vouloir se tournent d'un même mouvement vers Théo qui est assis non loin des maraudeurs.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant leur discrétion monumentale et secoue la tête, consternée, quand mon ancien petit ami se retourne vers elles et leur offre un sourire éclatant.

Après une bonne dizaine de nouveaux gloussements pathétiques, elles se remettent à discuter et je commence à m'étouffer lorsqu'elles démarrent un débat pour savoir qui de Potter, Black ou Théo est le plus "sexy".

\- ...ce sera donc deux rouleaux de parchemin et demi pour la semaine prochaine! conclut le professeur Flitwick en s'arrêtant de parler.

Je relève aussitôt la tête alors que le raclement des chaises envahit la salle. Je laisse un sourire étirer mes lèvres et me dirige vers la porte après avoir rangé mes affaires.

\- Dernier cours de la journée et après on est libre ! s'exclame Kallista en sautillant.

\- On a quoi ? demande Mary en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Défense contre les forces du mal, je dis automatiquement sans même réfléchir.

Je sens que mes amies me dévisagent étrangement alors je me sens obligée de rajouter en soupirant:

\- Non, j'ai pas appris mon emploi du temps par coeur ! J'ai juste distribuer les emplois du temps pendant une heure, si vous vous en rappelez pas.

Ma réflexion ennuyée leur arrache un sourire mais elles ne font pas de commentaire.

\- Et _moi,_ je ne suis pas libre après ce cours, je déclare en grimaçant.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? demande Kallista en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Je m'arrête de marcher car nous sommes arrivées à la porte de la salle et j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais une voix masculine me devance dans mon dos.

\- Parce qu'on a une réunion de Préfets-en-Chef.

Je serre les dents en reconnaissant le timbre et pivote de quelques centimètres pour avoir James Potter dans mon champs de vision. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns, ce que je note en levant un sourcil. Je croise ses yeux chocolat et je sens les miens noircir. Je détourne le regard et acquiesce à contrecœur à son affirmation que je m'apprêtais moi-même à dire à mes amies.

Pourquoi il a besoin d'intervenir dans mes conversations? Il n'a rien fait pour l'instant de vraiment gênant mais sa seule présence m'emplit d'une énergie négative que je dois réfréner.

\- Mais vous en avez déjà eu une dans le train ! dit Alice.

\- Cette fois c'est avec Mcgo, il explique d'un air blasé, toujours accoudé contre le mur à cinquante centimètres de moi.

Et c'est quoi son problème à changer constamment d'humeur?

Comme dans le Poudlard express.

Ou comme ce matin, à faire la gueule! Il a même dit: à ce soir pour la garde.

Alors qu'on a, quoi... 8 heures de cours dans la même salle? Ça m'a vexé et foutu en rogne pendant deux heures sans que je ne sache même pourquoi.

\- Eho! Lily!

Une main s'agite devant mes yeux et je regarde Mary d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je te demandais ce que toi, tu pensais du nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal ?

Ok, la conversation a légèrement dévié quand j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. D'un coup d'oeil, je remarque que Potter est toujours au même endroit et participe à la conversation. Son meilleur pote, Black, est lui aussi juste à côté. Mais mon regard s'adoucit en voyant Pettigrew et Remus.

Ne vous méprenez, je n'aime pas beaucoup Peter Pettigrew. Mais lui, au moins, ne me donne pas envie de lui arracher la tête. Je le trouve pourtant souvent pathétique et je me surprend à le mépriser. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour Potter et Black -surtout Potter, d'ailleurs-.

Car Pettigrew, je me sens honteuse de le mépriser.

Et Remus... Je lui souris pour le saluer et il fait de même, d'un air toutefois plus fatigué. Pas étonnant, vue sa nature de loup garou. Il est souvent épuisé et je suis triste qu'il doive porter ce fardeau alors qu'il fait parti de ces personnes qui le méritent le moins.

Même si je ne pense pas que quiconque mérite ça.

\- On n'a jamais eu le prof de défense contre les forces du mal, je réponds à Mary pour lui montrer l'absurdité de sa question.

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Il est pas un peu jeune pour être prof ? demande Kallista.

J'essaye de me rappeler d'hier au dîner et de la table des professeurs mais je n'arrive même pas à visualiser son allure générale.

\- Tout ce que je pense de lui c'est qu'il n'est pas très ponctuel, je déclare d'un air ennuyé en croisant les bras et en m'adossant complètement contre le mur.

\- Il existe pas la règle des quinze minutes ? lance Potter.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et son expression concentrée me surprend.

\- C'est quoi ? je demande les sourcils froncés

Black laisse échapper un rire semblable à un aboiement et questionne une fille à sa droite pour avoir l'heure.

\- Il reste huit minutes ! nous informe-t-il en se retournant vers nos visages marqués d'incompréhension

\- Ok, regarde régulièrement, répond Potter en échangeant avec lui un sourire complice

\- Tu nous expliques ? lâche Kallista, les sourcils levés

Potter plonge une main dans ses cheveux bruns et me jette un coup d'oeil avant de parler, comme si il guettait ma réaction.

\- Quand un prof est en retard, on peut s'en aller au bout de quinze minutes.

\- Et qui a fait cette règle ? je demande en ricanant

Il hausse les épaules.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai déjà entendu parler de cette règle ! dit Alice comme si elle venait de se rappeler subitement de quelque chose.

Personnellement, je pense surtout qu'elle veut que Frank Longdubat qui écoute notre conversation, la remarque.

\- Mais elle est géniale cette règle ! s'exclame Mary en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Oui t'as vu ! répond Potter sur le même ton, tout joyeux.

Je croise le regard de mon amie et elle affiche une moue _légèrement_ coupable devant moi, sûrement pour me faire plaisir.

\- Cette règle n'en est même pas vraiment une. C'est des élèves qui l'ont inventé, pas des profs !

\- T'en sais rien, me lance Potter.

\- Et toi non plus, je rétorque en me décalant du mur pour me placer complètement face à lui.

Il se redresse lui aussi et perd son allure décontractée en délaissant son appui. Mes yeux verts sont plongés dans les siens chocolat, plus déterminés que jamais.

\- On ne connaît même pas le prof et c'est le premier cours. Vous allez avoir des ennuis si vous séchez.

Je détache mon regard de Potter et me tourne vers l'assemblée que forment les élèves de notre classe, silencieux et attentifs à notre débat. Lorsque j'emploie le "vous", je ne m'adresse plus seulement à Potter et mes amies.

\- Oui mais si cette règle existe bel et bien, on va pas avoir de problème! lance une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Théo

Je le regarde, surprise de le voir participer à une conversation sur le règlement d'un château qu'il connait depuis moins de 24 heures. Si il commence maintenant à se la jouer comme les maraudeurs, je ne sais pas comment il va tourner. J'ai l'impression de ne pas le reconnaître.

Des approbations parcourent le groupe formé autour de Potter et moi. Je serre les dents.

\- Il reste trois minutes! claironne Black

\- Cette règle n'est pas réelle et en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, je vous empêcherai de partir.

Potter me défie du regard et je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.

\- Et moi je dis qu'elle est réelle et en tant que Préfet-en-Chef je vous autorise à la suivre.

Nos yeux se rencontrent à nouveau et se plongent d'une telle intensité que plus rien ne peut nous faire détourner le regard. Il n'y a que nous deux et notre affrontement visuel.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix nous oblige à retourner à la réalité.

\- Il y a un problème?

Je sursaute et m'apprête à répondre au garçon qui passe dans le couloir lorsque je réalise qu'il n'a pas d'uniforme. Et qu'il ne passe pas dans le couloir; il vient dans notre direction.

\- Excusez-moi pour le retard, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la classe.

Je dois faire une tête particulièrement paumée à ce moment précis. Et je ne suis pas la seule car personne n'a le réflexe de le suivre.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer, ajoute-t-il en souriant devant notre immobilité

Je me réveille aussitôt et pénètre dans la salle avec empressement, suivie du reste des élèves. J'entends Black grommeler qu'il restait une minute mais l'ignore en m'asseyant à un bureau.

Comment...comment quelqu'un de si jeune peut-être prof? On dirait qu'il a notre âge!

Il se présente rapidement tout en confirmant la nationalité que j'avais décelée à son accent. Son nom est Brown et il est australien.

\- Je serais donc votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année, débute-t-il en se posant, bras croisés contre son bureau, la septième année est la plus chargée et la plus dure de cette manière, et pas seulement en raison des ASPICS qui vont terminer votre scolarité. Vous devez être capable de savoir vous défendre en sortant de Poudlard, surtout par les temps qui courent.

Son introduction me plaît bien. Je me cale bien droite dans ma chaise et attends la suite.

\- Je vais commencer par évaluer votre niveau général pour ce premier cours. Vous avez des questions?

\- Oui, vous avez quel âge? demande sans gêne la même fille blonde dont j'entendais toute la conversation en sortilèges

Mr Brown sourit légèrement et regarde le reste de la classe.

\- Pas d'autres questions _concernant les cours_?

Un silence lui répond et il se redresse en tirant sa baguette de sa poche. Il l'agite légèrement et nos bureaux se reculent vers le fond de la classe, dégageant un grand espace pour pratiquer.

\- Mettez vous par deux et combattez en duels. Le duel se termine lorsque l'un des adversaires est dans l'incapacité de se relever du sol pendant quinze secondes.

A ces mots, nous nous levons tous pour nous diriger vers le centre de la classe. Je me mets avec Kallista et Alice et Mary se retrouvent ensemble.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé avec Lily ? Je vais me ridiculiser devant Brown, se plaint la jeune russe en secouant ses longs cheveux châtain ondulés.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai que Kallista n'a pas de très bons résultats en général mais elle est loin d'être totalement nulle. Et même si je suis plutôt forte en duels par rapport à mes amies, la différence de niveau ne va pas être à ce point flagrante.

J'inspire un grand coup et tourne ma baguette entre mes mains en essayant de me remémorer certains sortilèges, puis je me mets en position, face à Kallista.

\- Vous pouvez commencer !

\- Petrificus totalus!

J'esquive le maléfice du saucisson en faisant un pas sur le côté et lève ma baguette à mon tour. Finalement, le plus gros problème de mon amie est qu'elle ne sait pas réaliser les informulés contrairement à moi.

J'agite ma baguette mais elle se défend d'un protego, ayant repéré mon infime mouvement. Elle sait quand j'envoie des sorts mais n'a aucun moyen de les identifier. J'enchaîne alors avec un expelliarmus qui neutralise sa protection et l'attaque immédiatement après d'un sort visant à la projeter en arrière.

Elle s'écroule sur le sol et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de se relever, je construis une force invisible qui la maintient fermement allongée.

Ce sort est très compliqué et j'ai mis tout l'été à l'apprendre parfaitement. Je ne peux empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer mes lèvres lorsque le prof me regarde avec attention.

\- Eh Lily ! J'ai gagné ! s'exclame Mary en accourant vers moi alors que j'aide Kallista à se relever au bout de quinze secondes.

\- Génial ! je réponds à son enthousiasme. Mais où est Alice? je rajoute en fronçant les sourcils devant son absence.

Elle fait une drôle de tête et repart en arrière pour libérer Alice qu'elle a oublié par terre. Je lâche un léger rire et observe autour de moi les duels finis ou en pleine action. Potter, lui, semble avoir terminé depuis longtemps, comme Remus qui lui était avec Peter. Je secoue la tête et me désintéresse d'eux.

Nous passons le reste de l'heure à refaire entraînements sur entraînements pour revoir tous les sortilèges connus depuis la première année jusqu'à la sixième. Mr Brown, après nous avoir observé durant dix minutes, s'approche pour nous conseiller sur nos mouvements, positions et choix de défenses et d'attaques. Le temps passe si vite que la fin du cours ne tarde pas à apparaître.

\- Révisez bien les sortilèges qui vous posent problème et entraînez vous avec les sortilèges informulés, pour ceux qui n'y arrivent pas encore. J'aimerais que d'ici deux semaines tout le monde puisse les pratiquer couramment.

Il s'assoit à son bureau et même si ce cours était vraiment bien, nous courons presque pour sortir de la salle de classe.

\- Bon, vous pensez quoi du prof de défense' maintenant ? demande Alice.

\- Il est génial ! je m'exclame.

\- Et australien en plus, rajoute Mary ce qui m'arrache un sourire amusé.

C'est vrai qu'il représente tout à fait le cliché du mec australien: grand blond aux yeux bleus. Sans parler de son accent qui fait déjà le principal sujet de toutes les filles de la classe.

Écoutez, si ça peut les aider à apprendre...

\- Evans !

Au son de cette voix, je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer ce qui fait rire mes amies.

\- Oui ? je réponds en me retournant vers Potter.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à la réunion, explique-t-il en voyant mon air interrogateur.

Je hoche la tête tout en me mordant la lèvre et m'approche de lui à contrecoeur. Mary et Alice me saluent et Kallista m'envoie des signes d'encouragement lorsque Potter tourne le dos. Je souris légèrement et commence à marcher en essayant d'oublier sa présence.

Ce qui est impossible. Il n'arrête pas de passer une main dans ses cheveux, de siffloter ou de balancer ses mains trop près des miennes. Je souffle bruyamment, sur le point d'exploser et il semble alors se calmer.

Ou du moins il arrête de faire du bruit mais décoiffe à nouveau certaines mèches de ses cheveux qui retombent sur les bords de son front. Je secoue la tête, dépitée et il toque à la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall qui nous prie d'entrer.

\- Bonjour, professeur, je dis en m'asseyant sur une chaise devant son bureau.

Elle débute par nous faire une présentation du rôle de Préfet-en-Chef et je vois Potter s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège à chaque seconde. McGonagall semble le remarquer aussi car elle s'arrête de parler et pince ses lèvres fines.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, en tant que Préfets-en-Chef, commence-t-elle à nouveau en lançant un regard appuyé à Potter, votre rôle est bien plus important qu'il y a quelques années. Vous ne devez pas seulement bien travailler et disputer quelques élèves en fautes. Vous devez être un réel exemple d'étudiants bons et posés. En ces temps durs, vous devez être une figure de stabilité pour Poudlard et protéger l'ensemble de ses étudiants qui peuvent être amenés à reporter des conflits internationaux au sein même du château.

Je me mords la lèvre devant la gravité de la situation qui me frappe de plein fouet. On est en guerre, quoi. Et la guerre touche tout le monde, même les enfants.

\- Apaisez les tensions du mieux que vous pouvez. Je vous encourage à organiser des événements pour se changer les idées et rapprocher un peu plus les maisons.

\- Quel genre d'événements ? demande Potter en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je vous laisse décider de ça par vous-même, répond le professeur McGonagall d'un air énigmatique.

Elle croise les mains devant elle.

\- Je pense que tout est dit. Mademoiselle Evans, vous pourrez expliquer plus en détails certaines fonctions à Mr Potter et lui montrer la salle de bain des préfets.

J'acquiesce et me lève puis sort en saluant le professeur McGonagall, vite imitée par Potter. Nous avançons jusqu'à la salle commune et je suis tellement accaparée par mes pensées que j'en oublie presque sa présence.

\- Alors ? me demande Kallista lorsque j'arrive dans le dortoir après avoir dit à Potter de me retrouver à 20 heures devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Rien de spécial, je mens en tâchant d'oublier ce que McGonagall a dit sur les "conflits internationaux". Ah si! On doit organiser des événements pour réunir les maisons.

Alice semble réfléchir.

\- Mais quel genre d'événement ? dit-elle pratiquement mot pour mot la même question que Potter a posé à Mcgonagall.

\- C'est à nous de trouver. Je crois que ça peut-être n'importe quoi...Tant qu'on lui ramène un projet ça va lui faire plaisir.

\- Une soirée ! s'écrie Kallista après un temps de réflexion.

\- Tu veux dire comme tes soirées mondaines ?

\- Hum...non un peu plus comme un bal !

\- Oui un bal ! applaudit Mary avec un grand sourire.

\- Et on t'aideras à organiser ! propose Alice en coiffant ses cheveux blonds clairs.

Je souris mais ne confirme pas pour autant. Je devrais voir ça avec...Potter. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir et je ne crois pas être en état pour l'instant.

\- On fait quoi ce soir ? demande Mary.

Elles le font exprès ? Je croise les bras en pensant à la ronde de ce soir et me mure dans le silence. Je n'ai jamais autant appréhendé une garde de ma vie.

Et il y a de quoi appréhender. Je vais passer trois heures toute seule avec un mec que je déteste et que je ne peux pas supporter plus de quelques minutes.

Souhaitez moi bonne chance. J'en ai sincèrement besoin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de chapitre :**

Voici le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture :D

Un bruit sourd me fait sursauter derrière moi. Je me retourne et regarde Potter traverser le portrait de la Grosse Dame d'un air complètement détendu. Comme si il s'en foutait d'arriver en retard.

\- Désolé, j'avais un truc à régler, s'excuse-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il a l'air tout sauf désolé. Je ne réponds pas et commence à marcher en l'ignorant. J'y ai réfléchi pendant tout le repas et en suis arrivée à cette conclusion. Je ne lui parle pas, il ne me parle pas.

Je sens quelque chose remuer mon estomac comme à chaque fois que je suis près de lui et inspire un grand coup pour réfréner mes pulsions meurtrières. Je ne suis pas tant énervée à cause de son retard. Je ne suis pas folle non plus.

Non, c'est surtout que pendant les longues minutes passées à l'attendre, j'ai eu tout le loisir de repenser à son attitude et ses paroles d'aujourd'hui. Il s'est permis de discréditer mon autorité de Préfète-en-Chef avant le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal en mettant en avant son insigne. Voilà pourquoi c'est absurde qu'il ait été assigné à cette fonction. Il s'en sert à mauvais escient!

\- On doit faire combien de rondes par semaine ? demande-t-il après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

\- Trois, je lâche tout bas.

Il sifflote pendant quelques secondes puis me regarde à nouveau.

\- On n'est pas obligé de faire ça, je dis alors qu'il a à peine ouvert sa bouche.

\- Faire quoi?

\- Parler.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- On va quand même pas passer trois heures à marcher en silence !

Je ne réponds pas et ne tourne pas la tête dans sa direction, malgré son regard brûlant posé sur mon visage.

\- Tu détestes les gros blancs ! rajoute-t-il comme argument.

Mes yeux verts rencontrent aussitôt les siens. Comment il sait ça ? Il hausse les épaules devant mon regard surpris, ce qui me fait revenir à ma résolution. Je secoue la tête et tente de l'oublier en me plongeant dans mes pensées.

C'était si simple avec Remus ! On était amis depuis la première année et la découverte de sa nature de loup garou nous a rapproché. Quand on a été nommé préfets, nos liens se sont juste raffermis en raison des longues heures de discussion que nous avions en tête à tête. Je suis déçue d'avoir perdu ça avec Remus et énervée de le voir remplacer par Potter.

\- C'est...la salle de bain des préfets, je dis lorsqu'on arrive dans le couloir du cinquième étage, au bout d'un long moment de notre ronde.

Je désigne vaguement la porte qu'il commence à regarder avec attention.

\- Tu n'y es jamais allé ? je demande surprise en réalisant qu'il a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année.

\- Non, l'ancien capitaine voulait me la montrer en fin d'année mais il a oublié.

Il s'approche de la poignée et l'actionne puis fronce les sourcils.

\- Il faut un mot de passe pour qu'elle s'ouvre, je l'informe en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Fraîcheur des pins. Mais on ne va pas y aller mainte...

Trop tard. La porte s'est ouverte au son de ma voix et Potter me lance un sourire moqueur.

\- Ba il faut croire que si. Tu me fais visiter ?

\- Il n'y a rien à visiter. C'est une salle de bain, tu sais ce que c'est au moins ? je raille.

Il rigole un peu à ce qu'il pense être une blague et rentre dans la pièce. Je le suis en soupirant.

\- Waw elle est gigantesque ! il s'exclame en découvrant l'énorme piscine et la centaine de robinets en or.

Il s'approche de l'un d'eux et le tourne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! je m'écrie en voyant des bulles roses bonbon commencer à flotter un peu partout.

Un sourire goguenard s'installe sur ses lèvres.

\- Pas besoin de paniquer. Je voulais juste savoir à quoi ils servaient. Pourquoi il y a autant de robinets?

\- Il y a des bulles et de la mousse de toutes les couleurs possibles.

Je vois son visage s'illuminer comme un gosse et j'oublie un instant que je me trouve en face du gars le plus arrogant de Poudlard.

\- Tu les as déjà tous essayé ? il me demande en observant les bulles venir tournoyer autour de nous.

\- Oui, je dis en pouffant de rire.

Des souvenirs viennent de survenir dans mon esprit et je secoue la tête pour les oublier. Lorsque je relève la tête, je croise les yeux chocolat de Potter, qui me regardent avec un mélange d'attention et de curiosité.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? il me demande devant le sourire amusé qui traverse mon visage.

En réalité, je me remémore la fois où j'ai ouvert un à un chacun des robinets pour finir avec tant d'artifices dans la piscine que je n'arrivais plus à faire aucun mouvement. J'ai passé plus de temps à évacuer magiquement la mousse qui m'étouffait à moitié plutôt qu'à me laver. Mais je ne compte pas lui raconter ça.

A la base, je ne comptais même pas lui raconter quoi que ce soit de la soirée.

\- A rien, je mens en détournant les yeux.

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il s'en foutait mais je peux déceler à son visage la frustration de sa curiosité.

\- Attends ! je crie paniquée en le voyant tourner un autre robinet au hasard.

Une pluie fine vient aussitôt nous arroser avec ferveur.

\- T'ÉTAIS OBLIGÉ DE FAIRE ÇA?! je hurle, hystérique, en sentant mon uniforme se resserrer contre moi comme une seconde peau.

L'eau dégouline partout sur mon corps et je jure entre mes dents en pensant qu'il est même trop tard pour m'enfuir en courant. Ça n'aurait aucun effet car je ne peux pas être plus trempée qu'en ce moment. Mes cheveux sont déjà entièrement ruisselants et certaines mèches sont presque imprégnées sur mon buste et dans mon dos.

Je lève les yeux vers Potter et le découvre dans un état similaire au mien, ce qui atténue un peu ma colère. Ses cheveux bruns qu'il prend toujours soin de décoiffer sont aplatis sauvagement et collés sur son visage. Je remarque que ça lui donne l'image d'un garçon sage, un peu angélique, malgré sa chemise moulante avec l'eau qui dessine chacun de ses muscles et renforce son aspect d'homme. Je relève mon regard vers son visage ruisselant et croise ses yeux marrons qui me fixent d'une manière étrange, depuis qu'une douche s'est improvisée dans le plafond. Il reste silencieux.

\- Referme le robinet ! je lui lance exaspérée.

\- Je l'ai fait depuis cinq minutes déjà, il répond du tac au tac sur le même ton en retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

Je recule et marche prudemment pour ne pas glisser jusqu'au bord de la salle de bain, là où tout est resté sec. J'attrape une serviette et l'enroule autour de moi et Potter ne tarde pas à m'imiter. Il enlève ses lunettes constellées de gouttelettes et les essuie en soupirant.

\- Ne te plains pas, c'est ta faute ! je lui rappelle en grommelant entre mes dents.

\- Je pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait se passer ! proteste-t-il.

\- T'avais pas qu'à tourner ce robinet comme un con !

\- Je l'aurais pas tourné si tu m'avais prévenu !

Je sens mes joues s'enflammer devant sa mauvaise fois, comme à chaque fois que je me mets très en colère contre lui.

\- On ne devrait même pas être là à la base et tu t'AMUSES à ouvrir des robinets un peu partout ! Tu es censé être PREFET-EN-CHEF ! ON DEVRAIT ETRE DANS LES COULOIRS A S'ASSURER DE LA SECURITE DES ELEVES ! je m'époumone devant son air blasé qui me donne littéralement envie de l'étrangler.

Je jette ma serviette au sol et ouvre brutalement la porte pour la claquer après être sortie. Je commence à marcher à pas rapide, fulminant tellement contre Potter que j'en oublie mon état.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande celui ci après avoir couru pour me rattraper.

\- Ça se voit, non ? Je rentre au dortoir. On a perdu tellement de temps avec tes conneries qu'il est l'heure de finir la ronde.

Il fait mine de s'offusquer devant mon franc-parler mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Je pense qu'il a un instinct de survie, finalement.

\- Attends ! Tu comptes pas rentrer comme ça ? il me demande en posant sa main sur mon bras pour m'arrêter.

Je me retourne et mes longs cheveux trempés fouettent mon visage et mon buste. Je dégage de lourdes mèches de mon front d'un geste énervé et plonge mes yeux verts dans la profondeur des siens.

\- Rentrer comment ? je dis exaspérée tout en sachant très bien de quoi il parle.

Il est exactement dans le même état que moi. On dirait qu'il vient de plonger tout habillé dans le lac de Poudlard.

\- Arrête, on peut pas rentrer comme ça. On est trempé comme pas possible, il rétorque calmement.

Je vois cependant durant l'espace de quelques milli secondes son éternel sourire moqueur remonter les commissures de ses lèvres.

Je soupire.

\- Et tu veux faire comment ? je demande d'un ton qui se veut désintéressé.

En réalité, je prie intérieurement pour qu'il trouve un moyen de nous rendre un aspect normal.

\- Attends ? Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas te sécher ? Tu ne sais pas faire de sort de séchage ?! me questionne Potter d'un air estomaqué.

Je rougis aussitôt.

\- Non, j'avoue honteusement touchée dans ma fierté.

Ce sortilège n'est pas très compliqué mais je ne l'ai jamais appris, préférant privilégier d'autres sortilèges qui me paraissaient plus dignes d'intérêt. Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour une raison de l'utiliser. C'est maintenant que je regrette.

\- Merde ! Moi non plus je ne le connais pas, jure-t-il.

Je reste interdite pendant plusieurs secondes. Quoi ?! Comment on va faire pour se sécher ?! Je comptais entièrement sur lui !

\- Mais tu joues au Quidditch ! Tu as déjà dû être autant trempé ! je m'exclame en repensant à toutes ces fois où je l'ai vu partir à ses entraînements alors qu'il pleuvait averse.

\- Quelqu'un connaît le sort dans mon équipe, j'ai pas besoin de l'apprendre. Mais toi t'es une fille, tu devrais te sécher les cheveux !

\- Et bien pour ton information, je ne les sèche pas et quand je le fais, j'utilise une potion de Mary ! je rétorque en fronçant les sourcils. Et tu n'es pas chauve non plus, je rajoute sèchement.

A ces mots, il passe une main dans ses cheveux par réflexe. Je m'apprête à lui jeter un regard noir devant ce geste qui me met hors de moi mais en le voyant je dois me retenir de rire.

\- Quoi ? il me demande en voyant mon expression.

\- Tes cheveux, c'est devenu n'importe quoi ! je lâche sans pouvoir réfréner un sourire amusé.

Effectivement, comme ils sont mouillés, passer sa main dans ses cheveux lui a provoqué pleins d'épis un peu partout. On dirait un hérisson.

Il a d'abord une mine déconfite puis me lance un regard noir lorsque j'éclate de rire devant celle-ci, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Mais son expression renfrognée ne tarde pas à se transformer devant mon amusement et un sourire relève ses lèvres malgré lui, alors qu'il tente de se recoiffer. Une étrange sensation me prend et je réalise que c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire sans une once de moquerie ou d'arrogance.

Je secoue la tête devant mes pensées et recommence à marcher.

\- Ba qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Cette fois je ne m'arrête pas et tourne la tête vers lui, à ma droite, tout en continuant à avancer.

\- Tu as un autre moyen pour nous sécher ? je demande avec espoir.

Il secoue la tête et je soupire avant d'être traverser par un frisson. Je grelotte de la tête au pied.

\- J'ai froid, je rentre au dortoir, j'explique avec évidence.

\- Mais...et les gens de la salle commune, ils vont dire quoi en nous voyant arriver comme ça ?

\- Je te rappelle qu'il est 23 heures et qu'on a cours demain. A cette heure là il n'y a jamais personne, je lui dis avec un sourire sans joie.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu te couches tôt que tout le monde fait pareil ! déclare-t-il en retrouvant son arrogance.

C'est pas possible ! Et moi qui était justement en train de penser qu'il pouvait ne pas être insupportable !

\- Figure toi que c'est parce que je me couche tard et que je suis toujours la dernière à partir de la salle commune que je sais qu'il n'y a personne à cette heure là, je lui réponds froidement en refoulant ma colère, trop fatiguée pour me laisser aller à mes émotions.

Un éclair de culpabilité traverse ses yeux et je deviens incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit tant je suis surprise par sa réaction. Nous continuons à marcher en silence et je réalise que Potter n'est peut-être pas seulement le crétin arrogant que je vois. Cette soirée m'aura appris qu'il peut être...différent. Finalement, il se soucie de ce que ressentent les gens.

Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres alors que lui a toujours le regard baissé. Mais en une fraction de seconde, mon expression se transforme du tout au tout lorsqu'une illumination me frappe.

\- NON ! je hurle hors de moi pendant que Potter relève les yeux vers moi et me regarde maintenant comme si j'étais folle. TU T'ES BIEN FOUTU DE MA GUEULE ! je continue en commençant à le taper. TOUT LE MONDE SERA LÀ, NON ? TOUT LE MONDE SERA DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE !

Il ne répond pas et paniqué, tente de me calmer et je prends ça comme un oui. En pensant à Potter, tous les détails se sont assemblés. Son "truc à régler" qui l'a fait arriver en retard, son assurance en disant qu'il y aurait des gens dans la salle commune et enfin sa culpabilité lorsque je lui ai assuré qu'il n'y aurait personne.

\- QU'EST-CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ TOI ? TU N'ES MÊME PAS LÀ-BAS ET TU ORGANISES UNE FÊTE ! TU ES PREFET-EN-CHEF ET TU AGIS TOUJOURS COMME LE MÊME GAMIN IMMATURE QUE TU ÉTAIS EN PREMIÈRE ANNÉE ! TU...

Sa main, posée sur ma bouche, m'empêche de continuer et il plonge ses yeux marrons dans les miens.

\- Il faut que tu te calmes, me dit-il doucement d'un ton très sérieux que je ne lui connais pas. Tu vas réveiller tout le château si tu continues à hurler comme ça.

Je veux enlever sa main de ma bouche mais les miennes sont retenues par son autre main, sûrement pour que j'arrête de le frapper.

\- Si je te lâche, tu arrêtes de crier ? il me demande.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort sur place. Il soupire et relâche son emprise sur moi.

Je m'éloigne de lui aussitôt et manque de trébucher avec mes chaussures glissantes à cause de l'eau dont elles sont recouvertes. Je me souviens de ma situation et grelotte de froid, tout en continuant à lui lancer un regard noir. Tout ça, toute cette situation, tous ces problèmes, c'est sa faute !

\- Avoue, tu l'as fait pour m'emmerder le coup de la fête ? je lui demande d'un ton glacial.

\- Non...

Étonnamment sa réponse ne me convainc pas.

\- Donc là tout le monde sera regroupé pour nous voir rentrer comme des cons ? je poursuis sur le même ton.

\- C'est à peu près ça.

Je retiens un juron et essore mes cheveux, foutant une grosse flaque sur le sol.

\- Merde !

Potter me regarde et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à l'allure que je dois avoir. Je baisse les yeux pour voir mon uniforme et me rends compte que mon chemisier qui est blanc, est devenu transparent avec l'eau. Il manquait plus que ça !

Calme. Rester calme. Je serre les dents et place mes bras contre moi, aussi bien pour me réchauffer que pour cacher la transparence.

\- Ça fait une demi-heure je te signale, me dit Potter avec un sourire moqueur en voyant mon geste.

\- Et tu pouvais pas me le dire ? je réponds d'un ton hargneux.

Son sourire moqueur s'élargit et je le coupe immédiatement avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Tais-toi !

Pour une fois, il m'écoute et nous continuons à marcher dans le silence. A mesure que l'on s'approche de notre salle commune, je sens mon appréhension monter. Je tente d'ordonner mes cheveux mouillés et regarde à nouveau mon chemisier en soupirant.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de lumière. Après tout, c'est une fête.

Je crois que, même si le ton ne suit pas, il se veut rassurant.

\- A part un feu de cheminée, je dis en voyant qu'on arrive devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

J'inspire un grand coup et éloigne mes bras de devant ma poitrine. A la place, je mets mes longs cheveux que je suis alors contente de ne pas avoir coupé cet été. Je pense que mon problème avec mon chemisier est moins flagrant comme ça.

\- Paracitrouille, dit Potter à la grosse Dame qui bascule pour nous laisser rentrer.

De la musique vient aussitôt envahir mes oreilles et la première chose que je vois c'est une salle commune remplie de sixièmes et septièmes années qui dansent et boivent. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on entre, trempés de la tête aux pieds. Je frissonne de froid et m'apprête à leur crier de tous remonter dans leurs dortoirs lorsque je croise le regard démoralisé de Kallista qui s'illumine en croisant le mien. Puis elle fronce les sourcils en me détaillant du regard, l'air choqué. Elle est entourée des maraudeurs -sauf de Potter bien évidemment- avec Mary et Alice et elle me désigne d'un coup de tête celle ci en pleine conversation avec Frank Londubat, les joues roses. Je soupire et acquiesce en hochant la tête.

Les amies priment sur le rôle de Préfète-en-Chef. Je me tourne vers Potter.

\- Vingt minutes. Vous baissez la musique pour ceux qui essayent de dormir et vous virez l'alcool. Et c'est toi qui gère, je débite en imposant mes conditions.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds et je vois les gens de mon année se remettre à parler et à danser tout en nous dévisageant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! me crie Kallista lorsqu'elle arrive à mon niveau.

Je jette un regard à noir à Potter et commence à me diriger vers le dortoir tout en lui racontant sans prendre la peine de refouler mon ton énervé. Mon humeur ne s'améliore lorsqu'elle explose de rire à la fin de mon histoire. Je l'ignore et m'enferme dans la salle de bain en pestant intérieurement contre elle. Elle essaye de me rattraper pour s'excuser mais elle est tellement dans son fou rire qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire un pas et se prend les pieds dans son rideau de lit, ce qui l'a fait s'étaler lamentablement par terre.

Tiens c'est drôle, elle arrête de rigoler maintenant.

Mary arrive peu à près et je l'entends demander à Kallista ce qu'il se passe pendant que je commence à faire couler l'eau chaude de la douche sur moi. Je ferme les yeux en essayant d'occulter les voix de mes amies et celles plus lointaines des chansons de la salle commune.

Je suis crevée et j'en peux plus.

C'est à ce moment que je me rappelle qu'aujourd'hui est seulement le premier jour de l'année.


End file.
